Never Stop Being Your Friend
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Skills remembers a few promises he made to Haley before he leaves from his new job in L.A.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**Until a month ago I have never seen The Breakfast Club. And I must say that I have fallen in love. I mean if I were alive when this movie came around it would be with out a doubt that **

Never stop being your friend.

There was always something about this girl that drew trouble to her. Always. She could be just standing there and then the next thing you know she's in need of assistance. But then again most guys couldn't help it, not only did the sign on the back of Haley James say: 'Come get me' it said 'I've got a mouth that gets me in trouble.' Yeah that's all that happens, some loser comes and tries to tare her dawn and she unleashes her claws.

And that is why she has her best friends there too look after her. Mouth is there with her to make sure she doesn't retaliate. And then Lucas is there to step in if things get violent, to lend her a shoulder when she needs to go and cry. Then there was me, the best of the best, the one who always had her back, and the one to always start drama with her, Skills Taylor. Now I know that I'm not the one who she goes with to the college lost and found to claim stupid stuff, or the one that she turns to to shoot stupid music videos, but I'm the one she can go to if she needs to learn to fight, if she needs a little guy advise, or to help her with anything.

I can't tell you how many times I had to get her out of a fight or step in between her and another guy trying to get to her. I've always hated those guys that always had something to say about her, and that is when I just can't stay quiet, I mean there are times when you don't have to say anything, such as, when she's there in the room with them, but at times like that, he just can't hold back.

She was a happy person, not too happy to the point that you want to cause her harm but she smiled a lot and she didn't sit in class drawing sad and depressed pictures or complaining that no one understands her. She never annoyed us with her girl talk or her constant chatter. She was just Haley. One of them and there was never a step in or a stand in. It was Haley or no one at all.

And with that all said it was a bit of a surprise, for me and the guys, when at the end of eighth grade year she was sad for some reason, none of the guys had a clue as to what it was that was making her upset and every time Luke would try and find out what was wrong she would shrug and say nothing, as if it really was nothing. But the look in her eye was telling a different story and there was only one thing that he could do.

And that is where our story begins, well, not exactly but the reason that we've been together all these years, I mean, we've been through it all, killers, stalkers, weddings, pregnancies, deaths, school lock downs, basketball, cheerleading, hit and runs, laughs, cry's, hand shakes, hugs and kissed, punches and bruises, casts, heart pills, car accidents. And most of all, new friends and new enemies.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Skills, if you don't put me down I will kill you three times over!" Haley was struggling to free herself from Skills, but he was refusing to let her go. She was currently dangling from the Middle School roof upside down. The only way to get down is if Skills let her go, which wasn't going to happen until he got his answer._

"_Not 'til you tell me what's wrong."_

"_Nothing," she was moving more rapidly than she had been before but the only thing that happened was that Skills tightened his grip._

"_Okay, if you let me up I will tell you."_

_Skills tightened his grip on her for just a second then pulled her up. He steadied her and took a hold of her shoulders making her look at him. She wouldn't meet his eyes._

"_I'm afraid." She mumbled._

"_You, Haley James, scared. Yeah right. Were just going to high school there is nothing to be scared of." He was laughing just a little, and the look she got on her face, was enough for him to know that that wasn't the full story. "Why are you scared?"_

_She looked down, "I'm just… afraid that when we get into high school… things are… going to be different."_

"_What do you mean?" he let her go and they moved to sit on the edge of the school. He had to help lift her because she was still short but one day she was going to grow, at least he hoped so. _

"_I don't know, you know, like, me, you, Luke and Mouth. Were going to change and I'm just worried that were not going to be friends any more." She sniffled and Skills knew that she had tears in her eyes._

"_Hey, hey, hey. We are always going to be friends. You'll never be able to get rid of me."_

"_What's gonna happen when we go to this big new school with new people that are more interesting than me? More fun than I am? What happens when you realize that you grew out of your Middle school friends and are ready for newer and better ones? Huh? Can you tell me that?"_

_Skills Taylor rarely is left speechless, but at this moment, he honestly didn't have anything to say. _

"_That's what I thought. Now I have to go to class, but I'll see you later I guess."_

_He watched as she left feeling like an ass hole for not saying anything to stop her from leaving while she was unhappy and still thinking that they were going to get rid of her. He had to tell the guys._

I laughed a little at the memory of Haley trying to get out of my iron grip. But it was also sad still, her thinking that I would want to forget her and the guys because I wanted better friends. There was no one better than Haley, and it took a long time for a lot of people to notice. Including her. Never once did I doubt her. But I knew, as did Luke and Mouth, some of the smartest people I know, and that is why I'm still their friends.

We had the perfect plan, to lure Haley to the River Court and remind her of all our favorite memories and why we were going to be friends till we were old and gray. We talked for hours about the times we had and the times that were still to come, we laughed and made jokes about Junk and Fergie never getting a girlfriend. I still can't believe that some of the stuff we said were way off. Like Mouth graduating a virgin, Haley still being the shy girl that never had a real boy friend, Luke and Nathan hating each other until they died. As for me we thought that I would be a player, and at the time it sounded great.

But for the moment I just let the memory unfold.

"_I really don't feel like watching you guys play basketball Luke I just wanna go home."_

_Skills came up to her and gave her a look. Haley was a little taken aback by the look and then came Mouth and Fergie and Junk. They all had the same expression and then when she turned to look at Lucas he had the same face._

"_What?"_

"_What is the matter with you?" this came from Mouth, one of the nicest people she has ever known, and at this moment he growled at her. Like a dog giving a warning not to touch his bone._

"_I have no clue what you guys are talking about." Haley was taking some steps back, just incase._

"_Like hell." Both Skills and Junk said at the same time._

"_We know why you've been distant lately Haley and for that you must be one of the dumbest smart people I know."_

_Fergie was never really mean to Haley but he never went out of his way for her either, so seeing him this upset about not thinking that they wanted to be friends after Middle school and having him get upset about it was a really hard thing for Haley to wrap her head around._

"_What is your problem, all of you?" _

"_Why do you think that we won't be friends in high school?"_

"_I-I just thought that there would be more people there for you to hang out with and that, that sooner or later you would, I don't know forget about me, or something." Haley had her head down and she missed most of the guys expressions change from mad to shock to angry all over again._

"_That is ridiculous."_

"_The dumbest thing I have ever heard."_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Who told you that, Haley?"_

"_No one, I just heard that when you get into high school everyone changes, and not everyone stays friends, I mean yeah, I might be one of your best friends right now. Then were in high school and I become a good friend, then I turn into a person you talk to on occasion. After that we'll see each other in the halls and will wave or nod, and that's it. There won't be movie nights at Luke's house anymore. We won't meet back here for some hoops; we won't eat at the Café and laugh over stupid stuff. I won't tutor you because you guys will be paying some geek to do it for you. I wont get to hang out with you because you'll be with your new 'buddies' or your girlfriend, flavor of the month and then I'll just be there, with no one to talk to or laugh with. And you guys know it's true. I hate meeting new people I don't get along with them any better and you know it."_

"_Haley." She didn't look up. _

"_Haley." The voice was firmer now and she glanced up at them. Mouth was smiling a little and Luke gave her an 'are you crazy?' look. And for a moment she did feel crazy. _

"_Were always going to be your friend," Mouth smirked at her and gave her a much needed hug._

"_You won't get rid of us that easily."_

"_Where do you come up with this stuff?"_

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_Hales, I could never forget you, I mean you're my best friend Hales, you know all my secrets." He gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head._

_Skills was still looking at her weird, and Haley went to him and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."_

"_No, you have nothing to be sorry for, just know that the next time you think something stupid like that I'm going to have to kill you okay?"_

"_I get it." she smiled at him a full smile that reached her eyes._

"_Haley James, just so you know, I'm never gonna stop being your friend."_

"_Me either." The others said at once. And for the first time in a long time, Haley was glad to be the only girl in the group. Not many people got to see the sensitive part of these guys._

I still love that memory, even though it wasn't me who needed cheering up. A part of me did, in fact, I did fear that that was going to happen. And I was right. Haley did change a lot of peoples lives I mean just looking at her then I never would have thought that she would have gotten married to Luke's half brother Nathan, the meanest kid in school, star basketball player. Or that she would get pregnant a year later and have the baby on graduation. Never would have thought that she would become a famous singer and rock tours and all that. And never would I have expected us to still be the best of friends.

She's _still_ my best friend. She knows all my secrets, and has been through a lot. And even with all that has happened to her, like, her nanny trying to steel her kid Jamie, or Dan, Luke and Nate's dad, shooting Keith, their uncle, then wanting to come and be the grandpa Jamie needs. Or Lucas moving away with Peyton and their baby girl. But the hardest thing for my tough friend was her mother dying. I still look at her and I feel proud that even though she's not over her death yet, she is still tying. And that is all anyone could ask for.

That brings me back to the percent.

I mean here I am sitting next to the one girl that has been constant in my life, except for me moms, and I'm thinking of the past. Witch to be honest doesn't sound very sweet right now, because I still have to move to L.A. for my job and in a few years I'll be able to come back, and she's just sitting there trying to be a supportive friend.

"I'm going to miss you Skills. I mean, I was just thinking of the day you go into college. I was the one who got to read you the acceptance letter."

"After you tortured me." I said rolling my eyes in mock astonishment.

She just laughed and got tears in her eyes again, "And here you are, all grown up, into a man that I love and that I admire getting ready for his first big league job, and I've never been more proud of you." She gave me a big smile and punched me in the arm. "Not even all the game winning baskets or all the right decisions. You've really made a name for yourself and its one to admire and one that gets respect."

"Not as proud as I am of you, Rock Star Haley James Scott. I mean all my dreams are about to come true and yours have been here for years." I shook my head. "It's weird you know."

"Yeah, we never expected to end up here did we?"

"You know this isn't a good-bye 'I'll see you never', this is an 'I'll see you soon' right."

She nodded and a tear slipped, "Yeah."

I stood up and pulled her into a hug, "Imma miss you too, Haley James Scott."

I kissed the top of her head and left know the next day I'll be on an Airplane to L.A. at six in the morning, and that she will be getting a bouquet of lilies with a card that says, 'I'll never stop being your friend. – Skills'


End file.
